bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Obyn Greenfoot (BTD7: M.R)
Obyn Greenfoot the Forest Guardian is a hero which made its debut in BTD6 and has again appeared in BTD7: M.R. He launches homing spirit wolves at bloons which pop 4 bloons per shot. He costs $650 on Easy. Upgrades Obyn Greenfoot will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - All Magic towers in his range get +1 pierce *Level 3 - Unlocks Brambles ability *Level 4 - Every 15 seconds he creates a nature totem that slows down all bloons in its radius by 15% *Level 5 - Increased attack speed *Level 6 - Increased popping power *Level 7 - Brambles can pop 100 bloons *Level 8 - Nature totem slows bloons by 25% *Level 9 - Attacks pop 1 extra layer *Level 10 - Unlocks Wall of Trees ability *Level 11 - Increases range of all Magic towers in his range *Level 12 - Increased attack speed *Level 13 - Increased popping power *Level 14 - Attacks pop 1 extra layer *Level 15 - Nature totem slows bloons by 35% *Level 16 - Brambles can pop 500 bloons *Level 17 - Increased attack speed *Level 18 - Improved Wrath - all Druid of Wrath pops start each round at 200 *Level 19 - Attacks pop 1 extra layer *Level 20 - Wall of Trees can hold more bloons *Level 21 - Wall of Trees and Brambles have reduced cooldowns *Level 22 - Unlocks Spirit Onslaught ability *Level 23 - Launches 3 spirit wolves at once *Level 24 - The spirit wolves do massive damage to MOABs *Level 25 - The Spirit Onslaught ability summons 5 spirits and increases the popping power of all Magic towers onscreen Activated Abilities *Brambles - Creates a spike bush on the track that pops 50 bloons. More with upgrades *Wall of Trees - Summons a wall of trees which contain and pops bloons until it bursts *Spirit Onslaught - Calls forth three spirits which fire lasers at bloons. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"The spirits of the forest awaken!" *"Nature's revenge shall be swift and terrible." When Selected *"Target?" *"I'm waiting" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Go water the garden!" - when tapped many times *"You noxious weed!" - when tapped many times *"Should nature destroy you or should I do it myself?" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Awesome!" *"Haha!" *"Nice!" *"Alright!" *"Ha!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"I am one with the wild!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"MOAB! Handle it!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB! Handle it!" - BFB appearance *"ZOMG! Handle it!" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD! Handle it!" - BAD appearance *"DDT! Handle it!" - DDT appearance *"Handle this speedy blimp" - FBT appearance *"Big bloon now, for the love of nature!" - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Impressive!" *"Nature prevails!" When Using An Activated Ability *"Rise!" - Brambles *"Feel nature's wrath!" - Wall of Trees *"Spirits assemble!" - Spirit Onslaught When Bloons Leak *"They're leaking!" *"Hold! Not getting through!" When All Lives Lost *"Oh no..." *trails off* Xtreme Smackdown Warning: The following section contains descriptions of extreme violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Obyn Greenfoot also appears as a character in Xtreme Smackdown. Attacks Obyn's fighting style is grounded and tough. Apart from powerful kicks and punches, Obyn also utilizes spirit bolts and his command over chlorokinesis to fight and uses them in his moves. *'Light Punch' A simple punch aimed at the gut. Deals 1 damage. *'Light Kick' A kick at the opponent's gut. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Punch' An uppercut to the jaw. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Kick' A roundhouse kick. Deals 1 damage. *'Forward Throw' Obyn holds his opponent and fires a spirit bolt at the chest, throwing him to the ground. Deals 5 damage. *'Backward Throw' Obyn sprouts a vine from the ground which grabs his opponent and throws them behind him. Deals 5 damage. *'Special Move 1: Bolted' Obyn fires a spirit bolt at his opponent. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Light Punch. *'Special Move 2: Plant Life' Obyn sprouts out two big vines from the ground in front of him. If they hit his opponent, he is lifted and slammed to the ground. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 3: Spirit Blast' Obyn tenses his arms and a blast of energy surrounds him. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 4: Leg Power' Obyn jumps and executes two flying kicks. Each kick sends out a spirit bolt. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Kick. *'Annihilation Blow: Power Slam' Obyn sprouts out two vines to hold his opponent and slam them to the ground. The vines then lift him and Obyn fires a spirit wolf and him, sending him back flying. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Block, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. As with all Annihilation Blows, this can only be executed when the pump-up meter is full. *'X-Ray Attack: Tight Squeeze' Obyn sprouts out a group of thorned vines from the ground which hold his opponent. As he clenches his fists, the vines tighten and break his ribs. The vines then turn into one and slam the opponent to the ground face-first, breaking the skull and spine. The vine then lifts him up and Obyn fires a spirit beam at their head, shattering the skull and sending him away flying. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. As with all X-Ray Attacks, this can only be executed when the player's health is down to 10%. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. *'Fatality 1: Green Thumb' Obyn sprouts out vines which wrap around his staggering opponent's feet and more which wrap around his neck. The vines then lift them up and stretches their body. Obyn then opens his arms and the vines rip the opponent's body into two and clap them against each other before slamming them to the ground. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 2: Off With His Head!' Obyn fires four spirit bolts at his opponent's arms and legs, blasting them. A vine then holds their body and throws it up into the air. Obyn then fires a spirit wolf at the head, blasting it off and killing them. Attack procedure: Block, Crouch, Crouch, Strong Kick. Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters